


Минутка пошлых мыслей

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Однажды Наруто и Саске оказались на расстоянии пары десятков километров друг от друга... Но им это всё равно не помешало.





	Минутка пошлых мыслей

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от постканона, без жён-детей.  
> Чисто ментальный секс.

«Саске, а давай потрахаемся?» – прозвучал в голове знакомый звонкий голос.  
Саске едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности. Быстро и незаметно оглянулся, проверяя, не заметил ли кто. Но нет, остальные наслаждались долгожданным привалом и не обращали внимания. Хорошо, что сразу отсел подальше от команды… Даже после того, как они с Наруто обрели способность соприкасаться сознаниями, тот всё равно умудрялся удивлять.  
На самом деле, Саске был очень даже не против. Даже вот так внезапно. Мешала одна небольшая проблема.  
«Тебя не смущает пара десятков километров между нами? Бросать команду посреди леса я не собираюсь, вы мне все мозги прополоскали перед уходом, как важно хорошо себя вести на первой официальной миссии после оправдания».  
Он почти наяву услышал недовольный вздох… но Наруто не был бы Наруто, если бы всё закончилось так легко и быстро.  
«А давай прямо так?»  
«Ты как себе это представляешь?»  
«Ну… всего минутка пошлых мыслей! Давай! Тебе тоже интересно, я же чувствую!» – Наруто потянулся к нему сознанием, окутывая волной своих эмоций: ожидание, нетерпение, возбуждение.  
Саске ощутил, как закололо в груди, в кончиках пальцев от чужих чувств, прерывисто выдохнул. Остаться равнодушным, когда тебе транслируют прямо в мозг, как сильно тебя хотят, мягко говоря, непросто. Наруто льнул к нему всеми мыслями и чувствами, жаждал ответа, и Саске, вздохнув, осторожно потянулся к нему. Он ещё не привык до конца к такому способу связи, и уж тем более ему бы в голову не пришло использовать её таким образом. Но он действительно тоже соскучился за эти полторы недели на миссии, несмотря на то, что мысленная связь позволяла не ощущать себя одиноким и с искренним спокойствием игнорировать подозрительные взгляды сокомандников. Тем не менее, хотелось чего-то более материального – обнять Наруто, поцеловать, почувствовать тепло тела…  
Наруто охотно откликнулся на этот образ, дополнил своими ощущениями. Ему нравилось, когда Саске сжимал его в объятиях до боли, когда целовал несдержанно-жадно, и Учиха молча обещал ему это – как только они доберутся до деревни. Пока оставалось довольствоваться пошлыми мыслями… кажется, Саске уже начинал втягиваться.  
«Закрой глаза, – попросил Наруто, касаясь его томным горячим предвкушением. – Закрой глаза и представь меня».  
Саске представил немедленно и ярко, как наяву. Потемневшие до ультрамарина глаза, тонкие полосочки на щеках, которые так приятно целовать и обводить языком, доверчиво открытая шея (впиться в неё губами, украсить отметинами), широкие плечи и твёрдая грудь с острыми бусинами сосков… Саске вдруг обдало прохладной волной смущения, и он, отвлёкшись, удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
«Я не… просто… не знал, что ты видишь меня таким», – сумбурно подумал Наруто и даже попытался отстраниться. Безуспешно, разумеется.  
«Каким?» – с усмешкой уточнил Учиха.  
Наруто смутился ещё сильнее, но Саске удалось уловить главное в его мыслях. Красивым. Соблазнительным. Ярким. За несгибаемой верой и оптимизмом, за блеском славы героя Конохи по-прежнему оставался одинокий, никем не любимый ребёнок.  
«Неправда», – качнул головой Саске. Любимый. Желанный. Всегда, с самого детства, когда смотрел на него из тени и черпал в чужом упорстве и стойкости успокоение для собственного сердца. Непоколебимо отрезал себе все пути сближения, а в глубине души по-прежнему мечтал дружить с Наруто, а потом – любить его. Тянулся к нему мыслями все эти годы так же, как Наруто к нему самому.  
Лёгкая дрожь прокатилась по телу – Наруто засветился благодарностью, обнял каждое показанное воспоминание, согревая своим теплом. А потом вдруг влился, проник в сознание так мгновенно и глубоко, что у Саске голова закружилась, и расцвёл обжигающей вспышкой. От его безудержного желания зазвенело в висках, оно растекалось тягучим расплавленным золотом под кожей, и только стальная воля и упрямство всё ещё удерживали Саске от того, чтобы сию же секунду переместиться к Наруто и сполна дать ему всё, чего он пожелает.  
«Я тоже очень… Саске…» – Наруто щедро делился своими ощущениями, и Саске словно сам лежал, разметавшись на их общей постели, плотно зажмурившись, и выгибался навстречу невесомым мысленным ласкам, и судорожно облизывал губы, не сдерживая стонов. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, он запрокинул голову, дёрнул плащ, запахнувшись сильнее, и скользнул второй рукой за пояс штанов, зная, что Наруто делает то же самое – слишком тесно слились их сознания. Он управлял мыслями и действиями Наруто, вёл его, как в танце или поединке, ласкал – его собственными руками, и упивался этой беспредельной властью. Она была круче любого Цукуёми.  
«Это полное безумие», – промелькнула мысль, и Наруто тотчас ухватил её и дополнил, представив, что они сольются сознаниями окончательно и насовсем, и будут единым разумом в двух телах. Саске вздрогнул – идея была и жуткой, и вместе с тем будоражащей.  
– И тогда мы умрём вместе… просто перестав дышать одновременно… неразделимо… – сбивчиво шептал Наруто, срываясь на стоны, а Саске беззвучно шевелил губами вместе с ним и двигал рукой всё быстрее. Он чувствовал, что Наруто уже на грани, чувствовал его тело так же явственно, как своё, словно они уже одно целое, и это сводило с ума.  
Он ярко представил себя со стороны – закутанного в плащ по самый нос, вжимающегося спиной в дерево, растрёпанного и тяжело дышащего, – наполнил этот образ всем жаром страсти, который его сжигал, и перебросил Наруто.  
В мыслях промелькнуло короткое сдавленное ругательство, и Наруто резко двинул бёдрами, заставив Саске вскинуться и больно удариться затылком о дерево – а потом одна на двоих ослепительная волна мучительно-острого наслаждения накрыла их, отражаясь в слитных сознаниях, как в зеркалах, и нарастая всё сильнее и сильнее, превышая любые выносимые пределы. Саске уронил голову, соскальзывая во тьму беспамятства, но тёплое прикосновение любви Наруто подхватило его и бережно удержало на краю. Постепенно, медленно он приходил в себя, осознавая окружающую реальность, своё тело (уже только своё, Наруто мягко отстранился, прервав слияние)… и промокшие насквозь в самом неудобном месте штаны.  
«Минутка пошлых мыслей, да? Узумаки, я тебя убью. Прямо сейчас».  
«Миссия, даттебайо! – напомнил тот, даже не пытаясь сдержать бессовестный хохот. Ну ещё бы, у него-то душ рядом, а не в паре десятков километров. – Да ладно тебе, это же было охренительно круто!»  
Саске не мог не согласиться. Хотя бы мысленно – а этот паршивец, конечно, сразу всё уловил и расфонился довольством.  
«Давай ещё раз, когда вернёшься? Чтобы сразу и телом, и разумом, – предложил он и кинул такой образ, что Саске снова ощутил прилив жара. Наруто хихикнул и уверенно заключил: – Давай».  
Саске сердито цыкнул и отгородился от него ментальным барьером (не особо поможет, но в качестве демонстрации недовольства самое то). А потом встал, поморщившись, плотно завернулся в плащ и направился к команде:  
– Привал окончен. Мы должны вернуться в Коноху до заката.


End file.
